Chocoholic
by Faramirlover
Summary: Sirius nicks Remus's chocolate muffin. Tussling and slash ensues. Slightly angsty. RLxSB. Rating for safety.
1. Chocoholic Werewolf

A/N: This was a one-shot but as I was writing it, it became a two-shot. Slash warning. :D

Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK not me, ok?

OOOOOO

Chapter 1 - Chocoholic Werewolf

"Pads?"

Sirius looked up from his exploding snap cards castle to see Moony taping his foot, hands on hips, frowning at him.

"Yeah, Moony?" Sirius asked, attempting to school his face into an innocent expression.

"Don't use those puppy dog eyes on me, Padfoot, they don't work. Where's my muffin?"

"Muffin, Moony? What muffin?" asked Sirius, fighting not to laugh.

"My tripe chocolate chunk Honeydukes muffin with chocolate icing and a double helping of chocolate sprinkles." said Remus through gritted teeth.

"Oh, what, this muffin?"

Sirius reached behind himself and pulled out the muffin. Silently Remus held out a hand for it. Sirius considered him for a moment before quickly running his tongue over most of the muffin.

"You still want it?" asked Sirius when he had finished.

"A bit of dog drool isn't going to stop me. Now hand it over."

"What if I say no?"

"Okay, a bit of advice for the future Sirius. Don't come between a chocoholic werewolf and his chocolate."

And with that he leapt straight at Sirius.

"Moony! Ahhh! What are you doing?"

"Getting my muffin back. Gimme."

"No! You're always eating chocolate. I'm saving you from the calories."

Remus growled at this, poking Sirius hard in the ribs with a free hand.

"Are you calling me fat? I'm going to kill you padfoot. Give me my muffin!"

Remus wrestled Sirius onto his bed, trying to snatch the muffin from Sirius's hands. Remus pinned Sirius to the bed with his body and reached for the muffin. Sirius clamped an arm round Remus's waist, keeping the muffin stretched above his head, just out of the struggling werewolf's reach.

"Give me it, Sirius! I need it. It's mine."

With a stab of horror Sirius realised Remus was slowly inching his way up Sirius's body towards the muffin. The only thing stopping Remus's victory was Sirius's extra few inches in height. In a last ditch attempt to distract Remus long enough to escape, Sirius leant up and pressed his lips to Remus's.

Remus froze, shocked, and Sirius's head told him that now was the perfect time to escape with the muffin but the rest of his body wouldn't obey. After a moment Remus started to kiss back and Sirius forgot all about the muffin. The only thing he could think about was how soft Remus's lips were, what a gorgeous colour his eyes were, how perfect it felt to be kissing him.

Suddenly Remus pulled away and slapped his hand against Sirius's cheek.

"You'll do anything to win, won't you? I don't believe you sometimes." cried Remus, leaping up and stumbling away from Sirius's bed.

There were tears pouring down Remus's cheeks and Sirius felt horrified that they were his fault.

"Remus?" he whispered, reaching out a hand to his friend, not truly understanding what he had done "Forgive me."

"I can't." said Remus before turning on his heel and running out of the dorm.

TBC...

OOOOOO

A/N: Reviews will encourage me to continue so go ahead and give me your opinion. :D


	2. Muffin Splat!

A/N: Thanks to all those people who reviewed the last chapter. This has been once again changed and is now a three-shot. Blame BrambleRose4. But also thank her because I wrote this chapter mainly for her. :D

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Maybe I should start a petition.

OOOOOO

Chapter 2 – Muffin Splat!

Remus didn't sleep in the dorm that night, or the common room. Sirius would have known. He spent the whole night sat in the common room waiting for Remus to come back but he didn't. Remus wasn't anywhere on the map every time Sirius checked either. It was like he'd just disappeared.

Deciding that he needed to sleep, Sirius struggled back up to the dorm, just as the first few students were coming down. A few of them gave him a funny look as he staggered past in his crumpled pyjamas, looking as though he'd slept, which of course, he hadn't. Looking round the dorm, Sirius saw that the only empty beds were his and Remus's; it was a Sunday after all.

As he climbed into bed he felt something squishy under his hand. Looking down quickly, he saw a triple chocolate chuck Honeydukes muffin with chocolate icing and a double helping of chocolate sprinkles. With a small growl he picked it up and threw it as hard as he could at the opposite wall.

"This is all your fault." he told the muffin splat before angrily pulling his covers over his head and falling into an uneasy sleep.

OOOOOO

A couple of hours later he was shaken awake by James.

"You're an idiot. You know that? A bloody idiot. Why the hell did you do that to him, Padfoot?" asked James, repeatedly hitting Sirius with a pillow.

"What did I do? I just kissed him. And he seemed to be enjoying it!" cried Sirius, attempting to shield himself from the blows of the pillow.

"Of course he did! It's you for Gods sake. Are you really that thick?" asked James, dropping the pillow and staring at him in awe.

"What? I really don't understand why Remus is so upset. Tell me. It was just a kiss, wasn't it?" cried Sirius, crawling along the bed towards James "Tell me what's wrong."

"Sorry, Padfoot, no can do. You're just gonna have to figure this one out by yourself."

James sent him an almost apologetic smile before bending down to pick up the dropped pillow and then threw it back on to Remus's bed.

"I just hope you figure it out soon. For both your sakes." and with that he swept out of the room, leaving a mightily confused Sirius in his wake.

Sirius sat for a few minutes, trying to make sense of what had just happened but finding his tired brain unable to process any of James's words. Instead he thought back to that kiss with Remus. It had been so perfect, so pure and simple and right. The way Remus's hair glinted in the sunlight streaming in through the open window. The way his amber eyes sparkled for a few moments before they were filled with pain and Remus had torn himself away. With a small stab of realisation, Sirius was hit by the undeniable thought that he was in love with Remus. Kind, loving, wonderful Remus.

_And you've hurt him, _said a little voice at the back of his head, _you've hurt him real bad._

"But how?" he asked the world in general "How could one kiss hurt him that much?"

Sirius pondered the question for a minutes before starting to talk to the ceiling again.

"I mean, I know Moons. He wouldn't get angry if he thought you fancied him. He'd get all apologetic. Say that he didn't feel the same, be terribly sorry. Not slap you. Unless… unless. Oh God, I am so stupid."

Suddenly James's words and Remus's reaction made sense and Sirius felt like jumping for joy.

"He's got a crush on me!" cried Sirius, punching the air "He was only upset because he thought I was just after his muffin. He might even love me."

Sirius leapt o his feet and started to dance joyously on his bed. Suddenly he felt his foot slip on the bed covers beneath him and he was sent sprawling to the floor. His cheek contacted sharply with the edge of his bed and his cheek began to throb painfully but he didn't care. Remus liked him!

TBC…

OOOOOO

A/N: I really didn't know how to finish this chapter. It was being really difficult and wouldn't flow properly. Anyway I hope you liked it. More soon

Reviews would be treasured more than a coat of Mythrill (or however you spell it) and will make me write faster.


	3. Forgiveness Muffin

A/N: Thanks to all those people who've reviewed so far. I hope you do the same for this chapter

Dedicated to Lady-Brandylynn, Queenlover, Sassymel and Draco's huni for all getting the Jane Austen quote right in Autumn Leaf. Well done.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter or the books in Remus's trunks. I have read them though. Very funny.

OOOOOO

Chapter 3 – Forgiveness Muffin

Sirius picked himself up off the floor and at once started pacing. How on Earth was he going to get Moony to forgive him? Looking up he spotted the muffin splat on the wall opposite and was instantly inspired. Maybe the one thing that had ruined everything could finally fix it. With a hoot of delight he sprang over to the dormitory door and off down the stairs.

Four hours later Sirius was finished. The fruit of his labours spread out strategically on Remus's bed. Suddenly he was hit by a wave of tiredness and was fighting to keep his eyes open. Realising that he was losing the battle he stumbled over to his own bed and flopped down on it, falling asleep instantly.

OOOOOO

Remus raised his wand and tried to summon his hair brush. After a few moments of waiting he decided that it wasn't going to come. With a small sigh of annoyance he heaved himself up off the Shack's rickety bed and picked James's invisibility cloak up off the floor. The journey back to the castle was slow and slightly painful as his night on a lumpy mattress had done the muscles in his back no good.

Eventually Remus found himself back on the Gryffindor boy's staircase, standing nervously next to his dorm door. Pushing it open a tiny crack he peered inside, Sirius was sprawled on his bed, fast asleep, snoring quietly.

With a small sigh if relief, Remus stepped into the room and quietly shut the door behind him, determined not to wake Sirius. He carefully padded over to his trunk and began rummaging inside it.

The brush was eventually located between Remus's collection of Barry Trotter books and a spare set of potion ingredients.

Just as Remus placed his hand on the dormitory door he was hit by the unmistakeable scent of chocolate. Wondering how he could have missed it in the first place, Remus turned and began sniffing. He was led back to his own bed where five chocolate muffins sat waiting.

Bending down to examine them, Remus saw that someone had painstakingly drawn on top of them in pink icing. A crescent moon adorned the first muffin followed by a plus sign, a paw print, an equals sign and finally a love heart.

Remus felt a like a happy balloon had inflated inside his chest and there was nothing he could do to stop the happy grin spreading over his face.

Turning round to look at Sirius his arms hands and face were covered in chocolaty smudges. A wicked thought popped into his head and an evil grin spread over his face. Moving to stand beside Sirius's bed he considered Sirius for a moment before lowering himself onto the bed next to him and starting to gently lick the chocolate of his face.

Moments later Sirius's eyes snapped open and he stared at Remus in shock. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Sirius gave a cry of delight and flung his arms round Remus's neck, leaning over to kiss him.

_This, _thought Remus as Sirius moved to lie on top of him, _is the best feeling of my life._

Suddenly the dormitory door banged open and James strode into the room.

"Pads, I think-" James stopped short, frozen to the spot by the sight of his two best friends snogging "I ... erm … I'll just… err… lots of work… yeah, uh, bye."

James backed hurriedly out of the room. As the door swung shut behind him Sirius gave a bark like laugh then pecked Remus on the cheek and stood up.

Remus whimpered involuntarily at the loss of contact and Sirius laughed again. He darted away and returned seconds later holding the five muffins.

"Eat one," Sirius encouraged, holding one out.

"But, Sirius, I want a kiss," moaned Remus, knowing he sounded like a child and hoping it worked to his benefit.

"Please," Sirius begged, puppy eyed and pouting, beating Remus hands down "I made them all by myself just for you."

"Wouldn't you rather-"

"We're not going to do anything until you've eaten at least one of these muffins," said Sirius, froning in an attempt to look commanding.

"Okay, a bit of advice for the future, Sirius. Don't come between a love struck werewolf and his Padfoot."

And with that he leapt straight at Sirius, unceremoniously pinning him to the floor and squishing the muffins between them. For a moment Remus felt a pang of regret for the wasted chocolate but quickly decided that Sirius taste so much better than a chocolate muffin ever could. And that was a lot coming from a chocoholic.

OOOOOO

A/N: There we go. That's the end. If it seems a little strange that's because I was on holiday when I wrote this and was most likely suffering from sunstroke. And i couldn't resist having the last word as chocoholic. Corny, I know. Please tell me what you think. :D

Reviews!


End file.
